


(no need for the) wait

by goldtitainium



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Kinda, Lack of Communication, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Relationship, in any stevetony thing ever????? nooooooo, jk everyone knew all along, literally only if you squint, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtitainium/pseuds/goldtitainium
Summary: Tony knows that Steve had some issues he probably needed to work out before they stopped hiding their relationship, and he'll wait for him.Steve's pretty sure that Tony wants to hide their relationship because he's ashamed, that was pretty much presumed back in his day, and he's fine with waiting, but sometimes he just want to show the world. He won't, he can't(our boys just need to talk to each other, its not as angsty as the summary makes it out to be... promise)





	(no need for the) wait

**Author's Note:**

> uh, i remember putting a LOT of references/cameos, so, see if you can spot them all?
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

“Mmpf,” Steve’s pillow was moving - he didn’t appreciate his pillow - Tony - moving. He wrapped his arms around him - it was way too early for this.  
“Steve, Stevie baby, I’ve got to go, before everyone wakes up,” Tony said, making absolutely no move to get up and carded his fingers through Steve’s hair, lifting up the strands - he’d let his hair grow out slightly longer than usual lately and it looked _good_ , and it made… other things more interesting. Tony kissed Steve’s forehead and buried his nose in his hair, Steve blinked wearily awake and grumbled ‘morning’ to Tony and wrapped himself even tighter around him and shut his eyes again.

Tony knew he should be annoyed but all he felt blooming in his chest was pure, unfiltered love, spreading from his broken, torn up heart to the very tips of his well-manicured fingernails. He’d never felt anything this _intense_ before, so overwhelming and all-consuming, he should be absolutely fucking terrified - he’d felt a fraction of this with Pepper and the minute he’d clocked it and what it meant, he’d gone straight to blackout mode for three days in his workshop, but with Steve he felt _safe_.

He was falling, _hard_ , but he knew, without a doubt, that Steve would be there to catch him, Steve who was so, so good to him, who was the best person he knew, he was flawed, of course he was, he wouldn’t be human, he wouldn’t be _Steve_ if he wasn’t flawed, but he was still, just, the best, better than Tony would ever deserve in a million lifetimes.

He also ~~presumed~~ knew that, because Steve was from the 1930s, _before_ the time when the British government put a war hero through torture, just because he was gay, he probably had a lot of internalised homophobia and wanted to hide their relationship, he’d never brought it up because, well, why would he risk ruining what was probably the best aspect of his life?

Tony gave himself five more minutes - after that, he was definitely, a hundred percent, for sure, mathematically certainly getting out of bed. He kissed Steve’s temple and wrapped his arms around him and tangled their legs together and Steve gave a sigh of contentment and kissed the bottom of his neck, humming happily.

A burst of happiness exploded in Steve’s chest when Tony decided to stay a little longer, masking the tiny pang of hurt that hit his heart everytime Tony got panicked over someone finding out about their relationship, Tony was already out publicly so the only reason Steve could think of for him to hide their relationship was that he was ashamed of it, of them. And yeah, that hurt a little, it had somehow become this unspoken thing between them, ever since they'd kissed on the roof of the tower and Tony had discovered _just_ how sensitive the serum had made Steve, how many times he could get off in one night and just how many kinks America’s golden boy had. 

Steve had kissed hickeys all the way down Tony’s neck and his chest and discovered a thigh kink that made both of them very, very happy. He’d reduced one of the richest, smartest, _best_ people in the world to incoherence, to a point where he’d forgotten his own name. After all that, Tony had whispered that he needed to get off Steve’s floor before everyone woke up. 

Steve had just kissed his cheek after he got dressed, tugging his collar to make sure the hickeys were hidden - because he was pretty sure that was what was going on here, and teasing wished him a safe trip.  
He’d pulled Tony to the side later, making sure to confirm what they were - dating, _boyfriends_ \- but he didn’t bring up why Tony had pretty much ran away the night before, determined to hide them. It had never been something you talked about, it was always assumed that you didn’t talk about it, it was something to be ashamed of, hidden, _dirty_.

And he got _why_ back in the 30s any relationship he’d had (before the serum, most straight girls didn’t exactly go for twinks they could step on - especially when Bucky was right there), any relationship he was in had to be kept in the dark, metaphorically and literally - in alleyways after sundown, sneaking out in the night to make sure no-one saw, a rag stuffed in is mouth to keep him quiet. 

But now, when it was widely accepted that two guys or two gals could be together and not get thrown behind bars or chemically castrated, hell even get _married_ , Steve wanted to shout it from the rooftops.  
He was _proud_ of his relationship with Tony - he loved him in ways he didn’t think he’d ever be able to express, through words nor actions, it made _everything_ worth it and he’d do it a millions times over if it got him here, with Tony in his arms, again.

Steve really didn’t want to lose the best relationship he’s ever had, just because of his own, selfish desires, Tony was clearly uncomfortable with being open with their relationship and the last thing Steve wanted to do was push him into doing something he didn’t want to do, but it was getting harder and harder, everyday he fell a little more in love with Tony. Sometimes, they’d be hanging out in the kitchen or the living room or the park and something would happen or someone would say something and Tony would smile and laugh so, so bright and beautiful and all Steve wanted to do was push him against a wall and kiss him senseless, regardless of who else was there, or Tony would wave his arms around and Steve wanted to catch his hands in his and wind their fingers together, or Tony would be cooking and dancing to Queen, using a wooden spoon as a microphone, and Steve wanted to hold him from behind, lean his head on his shoulder and dance with him - he almost did a couple times, completely unconsciously, naturally gravitating towards him and reaching out to touch him and quickly aborting the movement, remembering where he was and who he was around.

He’d been getting worse lately, constantly wanting to touch Tony, before the night on the roof, Steve always casually touched Tony - and the other Avengers in camaraderie, but mostly Tony, an arm slung over his shoulders when they were walking together, sitting generally closer than most friends, leaning his head on his shoulder when they were watching a movie, but after, now, Steve tried to keep it to an absolute minimum, not wanting Tony to think that he was forcing him to be open about their relationship - lest someone caught on and questioned them.

Tony revelled in all the times Steve held him, he felt inexplicably _safer_ somehow, he knew for a fact that his tower had some of the highest grade security in the world, he’d designed a lot of it, but Steve made him feel safer than he did when he installed JARVIS. He wished he would do it more, when they were watching a movie in the living room, comfortable on the couch, just hold him, or when they were in the kitchen, wrap his arms around him from behind the way Jarvis - the real Jarvis - did with Ana sometimes, but he knew that asking for that would be ridiculously selfish and inconsiderate, and Tony didn’t want to push him into doing something he didn’t want to or feel comfortable with or ready for.

After that night on the roof Steve had been pulling away when they were around the others, standing a little further away and, yeah, Tony got it, he was making sure that no one had any reason to suspect that they were dating, but he saw Steve move to touch him, hold his hand or wrap his arm around his waist, like it was the most natural thing in the world, and then immediately snap his hands back to his sides. Tony wanted to shake him and tell him to hold and kiss and touch him anytime, anywhere because they _could_ , it wasn’t the thirties anymore, Tony was _proud_ of them and their relationship but he would never, ever force Steve to come out if he wasn’t ready for, he didn’t think he could put someone he loved through something as uncomfortable and intrusive as that.

Steve held Tony a little closer, his internal clock slowly ticking closer to the five minute mark, he got that Tony was ashamed of their relationship, hell, he got _why_ , Tony was a man of the future, he embodied hope and perseverance and _life_ , Steve was some just guy from the past, literally from the dead, a living metaphor of ‘waiting to long’, they couldn’t be further apart and it would probably wouldn’t be the best for S.I’s stock if they found out the owner was dating a guy who most people thought couldn’t work a twitter account (he could, he had multiple). 

But he held out hope that one day, he could be better for Tony, improve his public image as a ‘geriatric old man’, get better at technology so Tony wouldn’t be ashamed of him anymore.

Tony buried himself further into Steve when he held him tighter and hoped that Steve would work through any issues he had and become comfortable with their relationship, but for now, five more minutes was enough.

* * *

Tony was going to murder every single reporter here, except maybe that Brock guy - he was pretty chill, and the old guy wearing sunglasses (this conference was inside) and a spiderman t-shirt under a blazer, he seemed fairly harmless, but the rest, the rest were fucking sharks, and _yeah_ he supposed that it was just their jobs and whatever but their job was to report what the Avengers were doing in terms of good for the city/country/world/universe and whether or not it was worth keeping them around (the general consensus was _yes_ , had been for a while now) and whether or not they were good influences on the children (he hoped so) and if they paid their taxes (they did), and, at a stretch, what was their favourite cereal (Barton was the only one who actually answered, with Lucky Charms) their job wasn’t, however, to report who each of the Avengers were fucking, specifically, Steve, for some reason. Or use them for their own bullshit propaganda.

“So, Captain, we can all agree that as you represent the, _true_ American values, those represented by the current President, and God, against those dirty alien immigrants and the gays, and now, how everything’s going to hell because of them-” started a well-loved reporter, Marsha Langman (representing Fox News, of course), however, she couldn’t finish her sentence because Steve stood up, fists clenched and said:

“Ma’am, I do not agree with the political leanings of President Trump, I share the opinion of comedian John Mulaney with regards to him, I do not believe in blind faith to one’s leader, I stand for freedom, I stand for justice and I stand for equality.” 

Steve took a deep breath and glanced over at Tony before staring back down at the reporter and smiling wryly, _oh that reporter was going to regret many things, but, so might Steve…_ Tony thought, gleefully yet slightly apprehensive, Steve had a slight tendency to be bull-headed when he was angry.

“As an Irish, Catholic immigrant and a bisexual man, I believe in equality for everyone and I refuse to judge others for what they cannot change, I believe that God loves you regardless of sexuality and I believe that everyone, should they wish, be allowed to take refuge here, in America. 

“You all know that I come from a worse time than this, I was born to poor, Irish immigrant parents, Polio was prevalent, the Depression just hit, I was living in a shitty apartment barely surviving and I was getting fucked by guys in back-alleys in the dark. I’ll bet the history books kept the last one out.

“The point is, I always believed- I always had hope and faith, in humanity and in America, that one day, all of it was going to be ok someday. Because if it wasn’t, if it didn’t I didn’t know what the point of it all was.

“And now, while many places still have a long way to go, it is better than before, and I have found a point and a reason. Many people haven’t, because they, as a result of the opinions of those of the past and Fox News and the President, believe that it won’t get better or that they won’t be accepted and I’m telling you, and everyone who has ever felt that it’s not getting better, that it will.  
Do not let bigots like Ms. Langman convince you that it won’t, because _it will_ , take it from a guy who thought he’d be dead in an alley in ‘36, it gets better.” 

And with that Steve walked straight out, to cheers, more so than boos, Tony shot out of his seat and followed him behind the curtain, “Steve, Steve-”

“I didn’t say anything about our relationship, don’t worry,” Steve cut in, running a hand through his hair, he’d never intended to keep his sexuality a secret, ever since they’d given him the rundown of LGBT history, and maybe this wasn’t the best way to come out publicly, but everything he’d said he’d believed in.

Tony sputtered incredulously, “Why would I- Steve, you came out!” 

Steve looked at Tony completely confused, “It was never a big deal for me, it’s not like I had any issues or whatever-”

“Steve you came from the thirties! That’s- you- _fuck_.” Tony collapsed onto a chair, entire being slumping and burying his face in his hands. Steve was immediately at his side.  
“Tony, are you ok?”

“Tell me this,” Tony said, sitting up straight again, “did you ever want to hide our relationship.”

“Never,” Steve answered straight away, catching on to what, maybe, might of happened, where they got their wires crossed, “Tony,” Steve took his hands in his, “I am proud of this relationship, if I could I would yell it from the rooftops, I’ve never not been proud of us, Tony.”

“But, but I thought that you were, y’know, internalised homophobia and all that.”

“No, not for a while now. Did- are you- are you ashamed of us?” Steve asked, looking down at the floor.

Tony cupped his hands around Steve’s face and gently tilted it up so he was looking him in the eyes, “Honey, no, I’m not ashamed of us or you, the only reason I hid us was because I thought that you wanted to, why didn’t you say anything?”

Steve smiled softly and kissed him on the corner of his mouth, “It was never something you were meant to talk about,” he said simply.

Tony chuckled slightly and ducked his head, _god they were idiots_. “Next time, talk, I promise you, there’s nothing you can’t tell me.”

“Next time, you gotta talk to me to,” Steve said, pulling him in for a hug, hooking his chin over Tony’s shoulder.

“Look at us,” Tony said, grinning, “ _communicating_.” He hugged Steve a little tighter and then said, after a sudden realisation, “Does this mean that you’re all up for PDA?”

Steve laughed softly, a sound that made Tony’s chest explode with love and affection and left him feeling slightly dizzy, “Yeah, yeah, I think I can deal with a little PDA.”

Outside, in the corridor, Steve tentatively reached out to hold Tony’s hand, still not entirely sure what the extent of PDA actually _meant_ , but Tony held his hand tighter and wound their fingers together, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek, laughing a little when he blushed and then smiling up at him when he blushed harder.

He heard Clint groan loudly in the background and then yelp when someone (probably Nat, possibly Bruce) hit him, muffling his whines of “they’re gonna be all gross now!” 

Steve laughed a little, a tiny little huff and a shake of his shoulders, the back of his neck reddening and Tony wanted to shove him against a wall and kiss him sens-- there was next to no-one near them, which meant, he _could._

They rounded a corner and there was still pretty deserted, so Tony, taking his revelation into his hands, literally, put his hands on Steve’s shoulders and shoved him against the wall, kissing him deeply and thoroughly, taking and taking, pushing his body against his. Tiny whimpers fell from Steve’s mouth and small noises sounded from the back of his throat, getting louder when Tony ducked his head and started mouthing down the side of his neck, softly biting and licking.

“Tony, - _fuck_ \- Tony,” Steve panted, a flush high on his cheeks, head tilted back, baring his neck to Tony.

“Too much?”

Steve groaned, “Definitely not, just, can we go home? Or your car.”

Tony smirked, still a little dizzy that he could make a super-soldier like, well, _this_ , so wanton and pliant, wanting and so, so ready and willing to take whatever Tony’ll give him, “Don’t think you can make it home?” he teased, kissing the hollow of his neck lightly.

Steve dropped his head back down and his eyes were half-closed, lust-filled and sparked with joy and love and anticipation, “Probably not,” he said, frankly, sweeping his hands down Tony’s back, squeezing his ass and giving him a bruising kiss when his mouth dropped in a groan.

“Yeah,” he breathed, when Steve pulled away, “yeah, let’s go.” Tony pulled him away from the wall and tugged him towards the exit, _this boy was going to be the absolute death of me._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> tumblr: nohalfway  
> (come say hi im loney)


End file.
